yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Vision HERO
| ja_manga = ・ | romaji = Vijon Hīrō | fr_name = HÉROS Vision | de_name = Visions-HELD | it_name = EROE Vision | ko_name = 비전 히어로 | ko_romanized = Bijeon Hieoro | pt_name = HERÓI da Visão | es_name = HÉROE Visión | tcg = * Generation Force * Duelist Saga * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge * Shadows in Valhalla * Battles of Legend: Hero's Revenge | ocg = * V Jump Edition * Premium Pack 13 * Premium Pack 19 * Dimension Box Limited Edition * Collectors Pack 2017 * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 * Tournament Pack 2019 Vol.2 * Collection Pack: Duelist of Revolution Version | korea = * Premium Pack Vol.6 * Premium Pack Vol.12 | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX }} "Vision HERO" ( Vijon Hīrō in Japan, formatted as ・ in the Japanese manga), is an archetype of DARK Warrior monsters, as well as a sub-archetype of the "HERO" archetype, used by Aster Phoenix in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. Design Appearance Most "Vision HERO" monsters wear helmets with a singular lens where the face would be, and have an almost robotic appearance. Etymology with 3 "Vision HERO" monsters as "visions" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone.]]The name of this archetype comes from their change in appearance and functionality while in the Spell & Trap Zone. In the manga, while in the in the Spell & Trap Zone, "Vision HERO" monsters are called "visions" or "mirages" (in Japanese, Aster calls them " ", which is written with the Kanji for "phantom" or "illusion", but read as "vision"). Playing style The playing style of the archetype consists of essentially using the low-Level "Vision HERO" monsters to set the field to Summon the high-Level ones, either by Tribute Summon or Fusion Summon. Most of the low-Level "Vision HERO" monsters have low ATK/DEF and share the following effects: when the player takes damage, they can be moved from the Graveyard to the player's Spell & Trap Card Zone. "Vision HERO" monsters can be Tributed to Special Summon 1 "Vision HERO" monster from the controller's Spell & Trap Card Zone. When that is done an effect unique to the particular "Vision HERO" activates. There are a few exceptions, such as "Vision HERO Gravito", who exists solely to Special Summon "Vision HERO" monsters from the Spell & Trap Card Zone. The archetype contains several cards to send "Vision HERO" monsters to the Graveyard so that they can later become "visions", like "Vision HERO Faris", and to manipulate the "Vision HEROes" which are currently "visions", such as "Vision Release". Once the player gathers "Vision HERO" monsters in their Spell & Trap Card Zone, they can Special Summon them to Tribute Summon high-Level monsters such as "Vision HERO Witch Raider", or fuse them into powerful Fusion Monsters such as "Vision HERO Trinity". So far, all members of this archetype to be released in the TCG/''OCG'' have been revamped to support "HERO" monsters in general rather than just "Vision HERO" monsters. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s)